Just a little somthing
by Ellie Sage
Summary: Notice the rating changed? Oh the EO goodness! I should write more sex soon. The sex is what I live for. That and insulting Kathy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I'm hoping you like it. I'll keep writing it no matter what you think though.**_

_**In case you didn't know, I don't own anything. However, if they made a porn, I'd so watch it.**_

"Coffee?" Olivia asked as she handed Elliot a mug.

"Marry me?" He replied playfully.

"You know I will." She kidded as she made her way to her side of the desk.

Elliot just smiled and sipped at the hot beverage in his hand. Little did he know...

"Elliot, can I speak with you for a minute?" Elliot whipped around to see his wife, looking not so pleased with him.

"Kath-" He was cut off.

"Now." She said rather loudly, glancing over to Olivia with an angry look in her eye.

Elliot got up and followed Kathy into the hall. He was dreading this conversation.

"What the hell was that? Marry me? Have you forgotten you already have a wife? Am I not good enough for you now?" Kathy screamed at him.

"Kath, it was a joke. I was kidding. It didn't mean anything. I swear."

"Right. I'm sure Olivia was joking too, huh? She's in love with you. She wants to take you away from me. I don't believe you, and I don't trust her. Not with you." Kathy was still screaming.

"Yes, she was joking too, she also knows that it was a joke when I said it. She's not stupid, and she's not in love with me. I've given you no reason not to trust me. I've never cheated and I'm not going to start now. Did you come here for a reason or are you just checking up on me?" Elliot asked, getting angry now.

"Just forget it. Keep your little slut. I don't care anymore." Kathy yelled as she turned to walk away.

Elliot caught her arm and swung her around to face him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Olivia. Nothing. She's my partner. I think you need to show her a little more respect. She keeps my ass alive out there." Elliot seethed.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing she does with your ass." Kathy commented as she wrenched her arm away from him and stormed off.

Elliot felt like shit. He was getting so tired of his wife being jealous of Olivia. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Apparently I get to keep you..." Elliot announced as he entered the bullpen.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"She said I could 'keep my little slut.' and she was referring to you. So, lunch?...slut?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. This is really getting old. And I'm not your 'little slut.' So knock it off." Olivia replied as she slapped his arm and reached for her coat.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the Diner they both sat and ordered their usual. After a brief moment of silence Elliot spoke. 

"So, what have you been doing with my ass?" He asked, looking completely serious.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him in return.

"According to my sources you've been doing things with my ass, that aren't always appropriate." He answered.

Catching on, Olivia replied "All kinds of devious things." She winked.

"I'm really surprised you haven't asked for a new partner yet. I would have."

"Eh, too much trouble. She'll get over it eventually. Once she realizes we really don't have anything going on. Might take a while...It'll be fine though." Olivia told him.

"Yeah, only problem is, if she says it enough, people are going to start believing it." He said glumly.

"Hopefully it won't go that far. I don't want to have to get a new partner. I've only just gotten used to you."

"You won't. I don't want a new partner either. Just broke you in. That's a whole lot of work. I don't think I can handle another rookie just yet." He smiled.

"Yeah, Fuck you too." She laughed.

* * *

"This is going to be so wrong." Elliot complained. "What if they want to hear about our sex lives?" 

"They probably will. That's what the group is about. People who are addicted to sex...Just exaggerated." Olivia said with a hint of a smile, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I just really don't want to listen to you talk about your sex life." He countered.

"It's not like you'll know what's real and what's not. I'll have to exaggerate too. More than you even."

"I still don't want to hear it." He half laughed with a lazy smile playing across his face.

"Don't be a baby. We're working a case. Just remember that. You'll survive." Olivia told him as she gathered her things to leave.

They had caught a case earlier that day. Several women had been attacked by the same man. They had a suspect in mind. He'd done time before, for the same thing. William Briggs, sex addict. Briggs attended weekly meetings with other sex addicts. It was one of the terms of his parole.

Elliot and Olivia were going to pose as sex addicts, befriends him, get information from him. Or Elliot was. Olivia was going just in case things got out of hand. It was all set up to start the next afternoon.

* * *

As the time drew closer they prepared themselves and came up with background stories. This was one assignment they definitely weren't looking forward to. 

They arrived around the same time, in separate vehicles. They each immediately spotted Briggs as they entered. He gave off an incredibly creepy vibe from the very first moment they laid eyes on him. Olivia was especially irked. They split up, and tried to blend with everyone else.

About five minutes later a woman appeared and requested that everyone take their seats. They all did as they were asked. Elliot sat down as close to William as he could. Olivia opted to stay close to Elliot, so she took the seat to his right.

"Everyone, we have a couple new people joining us today. Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves? We'll start with you, Oliver. Why are you hear?"

"I think it's a little obvious, don't you?" Elliot replied.

"Point taken. Anything you'd like to share with us?"

Elliot thought for a moment. "I...uh..nothing that I can think of." He told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How about you, Ellie?" Olivia almost laughed. Ellie, it reminded her of something a three year old would probably call Elliot. She kept a straight face on the outside though.

"I'm here because of the same thing everyone else is here for. It's not really that big of a mystery. Other than that..there's really nothing to say." Olivia replied.

"On that note, let's get started people. Last week we discussed ways to stay in control of ourselves. This week I'd like you to tell me what it is that you're trying to stop doing. Specifics. It helps to talk about it."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Who would like to start?" The woman asked.

"I'd like to stop giving my husband heart attacks. I'd like to stop jumping on him in public. That specific enough for you?" A slightly older woman said, in way of starting the discussion.

"Good, that's good. Oliver? Ellie? Would one of you like to give it a go?" She said, turning to face them.

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other for a moment. Elliot decided he'd go first.

"I sleep with a lot of people. Obviously. I want to stop feeling like I need it all the time. It's like drugs or something, you know. I don't like not being in control. That really doesn't work for me." Elliot shrugged and looked at Olivia to communicate that it was her turn to speak.

She took a deep breath before speaking, trying to make it seem as real as possible. "I..It's hard to say. I guess I want more than a quick fuck for once, but things being the way they are...you can see where that's a problem. I like rough, angry, violent sex. I can't help it. A guy walks by and I want to fuck him right there. Sometimes I wonder what they would do if I acted on that. I want...to be able to make love to someone and wake up in the morning to find them still there. So..One night stands I guess. I want to stop having sex with one guy after another and never getting any place with any of them." Olivia adverted her eyes to the floor as she finished.

Elliot was shocked. He wondered how much of that was true. It seemed way to real.

"That's good. You did real good, sweetie." The woman said as she reached over and patted Olivia on the back. "Anyone else?"

William Briggs raised his hand. "I don't really have any such goals. I don't have a problem with sleeping with a bunch of women. It doesn't bother me. I don't know why, it just doesn't." He announced.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. That didn't sound good at all.

* * *

After the meeting Olivia and Elliot went to grab lunch together. 

"Where the hell did all _that_ come from?" Elliot asked as he threw his head back and laughed.

"What? You didn't like it? I thought I was pretty damn good. I thought of it myself. I should be an actress." She said proudly.

"Well, you look the part and that was quite the performance."

"Thank you. I know which part of yours was true. That whole bit about not liking not being in control. That sounds like you." Olivia teased.

"Yeah, that's true alright. What about you? What was your truth?" Elliot asked.

"Most of it. I don't really want to sleep with guys I see walking down the street." She studied her ahnds as she spoke. "I don't actually sleep with that many guys either. I thought you didn't want to know this stuff anyway." Olivia said, trying to break the tension that suddenly made itself known.

"Eh, it's not as traumatizing as I thought it would be." He winked with a smile.

"Funny. I shall reward you greatly." She said as she scooped up some mashed potatoes and aimed at his head.

"No. Don't even think about it, little girl." Elliot said with his hands raised in surrender.

"Little girl, huh?" With that she flung them at him, hitting him square on the forehead.

"That's mature. Really, Liv, thanks." He said sarcastically as he wiped his head with a napkin.

"You're welcome. Anytime." She laughed, finding her mischief funny.

"You done?" Elliot asked her as he flagged down the waitress for the check.

"I might be. You never know though. I could ambush you around any corner. Hell, I just might see fit to sneak into your room while you're asleep and spray shaving cream all over you."

"You'd have to get passed the lock on the front door first, and I'd like to see you try." Elliot said as the check was handed to him.

"I'll just...keep some in my locker and wait until you decide to sleep in the crib again." She whispered, as if it were a secret.

Elliot payed the tab and got up. "You wanna play that way, just wait and see what you've got coming. Come on. Let's get out of here." He waved his arm in a "this way" motion.

Olivia rose from her seat and followed Elliot out to their car. He gave her a ride home for the night, after calling the captain. Once Olivia was inside her building Elliot headed home to his wife and kids.

**:) You like? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just got the urge to write some more. It's pretty fun. I think I'm liking this.**

Kathy and the kids were still up by the time Elliot made it home that night.

"You're home early. What happened?" Kathy asked as Elliot walked over to the fridge.

"Nothing, we're just done for the day." He replied, taking a few gulps from the milk carton.

"Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you? Use a glass." Kathy said with her hands on her hips.

"At least once more." Elliot said, placing the milk back in the fridge and making his way into the living room. There he found his children watching T.V. together.

Kathy followed him, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her.

"I'm trying to talk to you, Elliot. Could you listen for maybe a minute?"

"I'm not in the mood right now. Can we do this tomorrow? I just want to sit and watch television with my kids. Is that too much to ask?" Elliot plopped down on the couch next to Lizzie.

Kathy gave up. It was becoming pointless anyway. She could hear her husband and children's laughter from the other room. At least he was spending time with them.

* * *

The next day, Munch was standing by the elevator when Olivia got off.

"They're talking about us, I know it. Plotting something." He told her.

"What are you talking about? Who?" She inquired.

They began walking toward the bullpen, while they talked.

"Elliot and Fin. They're talking in the corner over there." Munch pointed them out as they entered the room.

Fin was sitting on Munch's desk talking with Elliot, who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Elliot Stabler!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot jumped and turned around as fast as he could.

"What?"

"I can't believe you! How could you?" She kept yelling.

"I'm a little confused here, enlighten me. What have I done?" He asked, becoming nervous.

"You're cheating on me with Fin, you bastard!" She shouted just before she and Munch doubled over, laughing.

Elliot smiled at this. "What can I say? He's good in bed." His comment only served to make them laugh harder, while Fin looked completely disgusted.

"That ain't right, Man. You stay away from me." Fin scooted as far away from Elliot as he could.

"Alright, settle down people, we've got work to do." Cragen's voice boomed and everyone sobered

They all took their seats and prepared to set to work. They had some DD5's to type up before that afternoon.

**Short chapter, I know. It's like midnight though. I have to get up early tomorrow. Or today. Whatever. I'll write some more later, I promise. In the meantime, tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just finished this chapter. Hope you like it. I aim to please.**_

"Ah! Damn it!" Olivia yelled after accidentally forgetting to save. "Now I have to do the whole thing over again. Why didn't I save?"

"Because you're SpazzmicMcTarded." Elliot said, not even looking up from his paper work.

"Is that even a word?"

"Probably not, but it doesn't change the facts." Olivia laughed.

Insults. Playful, fun, but still insults. That's how they got along. She supposed most people would think they hate each other, or they were insane. Either way. Everyone at the 1-6 knew it was just Elliot and Olivia being Elliot and Olivia. Best friends can do that sort of thing.

Olivia finished faster this time, since she had already done it once before.

"Let's have a mad love affair."

Elliot's head snapped up, stunned. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm a little bit married. I'm sure John has an opening in his love life." He said pointing in Munch's direction.

"No, don't flatter yourself. I mean as Ellie and Oliver. They're probably not allowed to date people within the group or something. It'll be funny. They'll be so mad." Olivia elaborated.

"Why do you like pissing people off so much? Is that your personal goal in life? Piss off as many people as you can?"

"No, but sometimes it just good fun." She replied with a bright smile.

"Don't be cute, Liv. It'll get you nowhere with me."

"Is that so?"

"That is so." Elliot confirmed.

"Fine, but I'm your best friend. Which means you're supposed to do stuff just to make me happy." Olivia pouted.

"Yeah, alright. If they kick us out of the group and we get in trouble with Cragen...It's all your fault."

"Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes at him. This should be fun.

* * *

"How is everyone doing today?" The same woman from the last meeting asked. Lisa, they now knew her name to be.

"Good." Everyone replied in unison.

"What did you guys do last night?" She asked the group.

"I sat home with my wife and tried to have a nice time. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." One man said.

"I went out with my friends. We saw a movie together and did some shopping." A young woman from two seats over said.

"Good, good. Anyone else want to share?" Lisa asked, looking around the circle.

Olivia raised her hand. Elliot knew what was coming. He just didn't think they'd start this "mad love affair" so soon. Lisa pointed to Olivia.

"I hung out with Oliver, here." She gestured towards Elliot. "We had a great time."

"Really? That's interesting..." Lisa commented.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Elliot added, after being elbowed by Olivia.

"I'm glad you had fun then." Lisa said, not looking so glad, despite what she had just said.

She made a mental note to talk to the two later. "Anyone else?" she asked.

Everyone was silent. She took that as her cue to start the meeting. Lisa asked everyone to share the thing they liked most in the whole world. Elliot kept looking at Briggs out of the corner of his eye as everyone named what they held dearest in their lives.

"My cats. They keep me company a lot."

"My boyfriend. He's been really supportive."

"My kids. I don't know what I'd do without them." Oddly enough that one wasn't Elliot.

"Um, sex? still. Oliver is great too. Oliver and sex." Olivia said joyfully.

Elliot almost laughed. She was trying so hard to make Lisa angry. By the looks of it, it was working.

"My family. Ellie's kinda great too." Elliot while glancing at Olivia.

"Ok..." Lisa really didn't seem pleased.

"Inflicting pain on other people. It makes me feel better."

Olivia and Elliot were no longer amused with themselves.

* * *

"Maybe he wants to be caught. He's making it way too easy." Olivia told Elliot as they climbed out of the SUV and began walking towards the precinct.

"Sick fuck. We'll talk to the captain, see what he wants us to do from here." Elliot said.

They both went straight to the captains office and told him everything.

"I'd say that's enough for a warrant. I'll call Casey. Bring him in." Cragen ordered.

Munch and Fin were the ones to pick up William and question him, just in case they didn't get anything. They didn't want to blow Elliot and Olivia's cover. Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia went to Brigg's apartment.

After half an hour in the interrogation room, William Briggs confessed.

* * *

"I guess he really did want to be caught. Didn't put up much of a fight." Elliot said.

"Lets go have a drink and forget about it. Just be glad it's over." Olivia said as she stepped up onto the sidewalk.

Elliot moved ahead to open the door for her. "I still think it's stupid. Why commit a crime if you want to be caught?" He asked.

"Some people just want fame. That's the easiest way to get it. Commit a crime worth the media's attention and everyone knows your name." She explained to him as they took a seat and ordered drinks.

"They're idiots." Elliot grumbled.

"Are you going to be a shit head all night?"

"Olivia Benson, I've never known a lady to use such foul language." Elliot said in a tone of mock shock.

"Who said I was a lady?" She teased, taking her drink from a tall man.

"No one, I suppose. But I've never known a female of any kind to use the words that come out of _your_ mouth." He took a sip of his beer.

"Who said I was a female?"

Elliot spit his drink all over the table. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Olivia only giggled. It was so much fun fucking with him. There was a short silence.

"How are the kids?" She asked him, in way of making conversation.

"They're good. Lizzie got almost all A's on her report card. One B. No big deal. Dickie is looking into trying out for baseball, Kathleen spends most of her time in her room, and Maureen comes to visit on the weekends sometimes. She says college is harder than she expected, but she's doing good."

Olivia took a swig of her drink. "Sounds great. How's Kathy?"

"Pissed off. All the time." That's all he had to say on that subject.

"What'd you do?" Olivia asked.

"What'd I do? I didn't do anything. She's just..always down my throat." Elliot said before taking another drink.

"Let's blow this joint, my place is just down the block. We'll watch a movie." Olivia said as she rose from her seat.

Elliot seemed to be thinking this over. "Alright, but I have to leave right after. I don't want another argument with Kathy."

Olivia nodded and moved to exit the bar with Elliot in tow.

* * *

Once inside her apartment, Olivia went straight to the kitchen.

"Popcorn?" She yelled.

"Sure, why not?" He answered as he turned the corner to join her in the kitchen.

She had just punched in the time on the microwave and walked over to the fridge. She reached in for a carton of orange juice and took a huge gulp.

"Liv! I can't believe you! You should know better than to drink out of the carton." He scolded her in a teasing voice.

"I live alone, it's my apartment, and what the hell do you care anyway? You're a man. So...Man-up Stabler." She looked at him like he had two heads.

"I'm not allowed too. I have to drink out of a glass. I got yelled at last night." Olivia laughed at him. He looks so macho and he still quakes with fear at his wife.

"Well, Kathy isn't here..." Olivia said as she held the carton out to him.

Elliot eyed her skeptically. "Is this one of those things where you say I can, but really you mean I can't?" He asked.

"That's a wife thing, Elliot. When I say you can I mean it." She tilted the carton back and forth, as if teasing him. "I know you want it. You know you want it. Take it."

Elliot took the carton and took a huge swallow. It felt good. "I'm living here now." He announced.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you tell Kathy that. 'Oh, I'll just be staying with Olivia now...What's that? I'm not allowed?.. Ok. I'll be home soon.' You're pathetic." She mocked him.

"Shut up. You try telling her to calm down, when she's upset."

"Couldn't be that bad. Besides, I can kick her ass any day." Olivia told him. She lifted her chin a little to show how proud she was of herself. She had a giant grin on her face.

"That's...probably true." Elliot said as he put the orange juice back in the fridge and made his way to her living room. Olivia followed closely behind.

* * *

Elliot arrived home that night to find that his family was already asleep. 'At least there won't be any arguing.' he thought. He quickly made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Elliot changed his clothes and got ready for bed.

The clock read 11:13 when he climbed into bed. He was exhausted and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"_Hey, Elliot." _He heard Olivia call him. Elliot opened his eyes to see her standing in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a short silk robe.

"_Liv?" _He asked, confusion written all over his face.

Olivia began to untie her robe. _"Yeah, it's me, El."_

"_What's going on?" _He began looking around for answers.

She giggled a little. _"Don't play dumb with me, Elliot. I know you want it. You know you want it. Take it."_ Olivia told him as she moved to sit on his bed.

Her robe hung open and he was definitely getting an eye full. Elliot scooted away a little, still confused. Where had Kathy gone?

Olivia just scooted closer to him and turned so she was straddling his lower thighs. He froze, not being able to look away from her mouth. She leaned in, ready to kiss him...

Just then Elliot bolted up in bed. Kathy felt the movement and turned so she could face him.

"Elliot? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but his mind was racing.

'Jesus Christ, that dream seemed so real.' He thought to himself. 'Had to be the orange juice.'

_**You like it? Say yes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm not getting much done. I've been very busy. Sorry. Hopefully things will slow down a little in a few days. Then It'll be easier getting these things posted. You guys are great though.**_

Fin grimaced at his coffee. They really had to find a way to stop John from making it. He turned around and headed towards his desk, only to see Olivia sitting at her desk with non-Munch coffee.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, pointing to the coffee in her hand.

"It was sitting on Elliot's desk. I stole it. I was deceitful and circular about it too." She grinned.

"What?"

"Um...well, I didn't steal it fair and square." She explained.

"He's gonna be pissed." Fin said, shaking his head and sitting down at his desk.

"He'll get over it, I'm not worried."

"What the hell, Liv?" They all turned to see Elliot standing in the doorway.

"What? You want it back?" She asked, offering him the cup with an outstretched arm.

"No, it's fine. You owe me coffee though." Elliot told her as he sat down.

"Deal." She agreed.

"By the way, the kids want you to come to dinner."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, El. You know I'd love to see your kids, they're great. I just don't think Kathy would be all that excited to have me over." Olivia stated the facts.

"I know what you mean. There won't be any problems though. Nobody enjoys causing a scene in front of their children." Elliot assured her.

"Still, I'd feel weird knowing I'm not wanted there." She looked down into the cup of coffee she was still holding.

"But you are wanted. I just told you, the kids want you to come for dinner. I don't dislike you too much either." Elliot smirked.

"Gee, thanks. I suppose I could come. When?" She sighed, giving in.

"Um, I don't know. Tonight could work." He said.

"That's awfully short notice. What if I'm doing something tonight?"

"Are you?" Elliot asked with a furrowed brow.

"No." She huffed.

"Great. The kids will be thrilled." Elliot smiled and went about sorting files that littered his desk.

* * *

The day had flown by quickly. Elliot and Olivia were now just arriving at Elliot's home in Queens. She has ridden in his vehicle, with him. They got out of Elliot's car and went into his house.

"I'm home!" Elliot yelled as he stepped inside. Olivia followed him. They took off their coats and shoes at the front door.

Lizzie was the first to come running to greet her father. "Dad! Olivia!" She ran over and hugged each of them.

"Hey, sweetie. How have you been?" Olivia asked the young girl.

"Pretty good. Did dad tell you about my report card?" She replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you." Olivia smiled brightly at her.

Just then Dickie and Kathleen came around the corner. "Olivia!" they both shouted. Olivia embraced them both in a generous hug.

"I see how it is." They heard Elliot say from beside them.

"Hi Dad." Dickie said as he and Kathleen both hugged him as well.

Lizzie grabbed both Elliot and Olivia by the hand and dragged them towards the kitchen. Kathleen and Dickie followed close behind.

"Mom, Dad's home. And look who he brought!" Lizzie exclaimed in her most excited voice.

Kathy turned around. "Oh, hi Olivia..." She trailed off and began chopping up a few carrots.

"You want some tea or something?" Kathleen offered.

"Nah, I only drink coffee. Tea is for prudes." Olivia responded.

Kathy's head snapped up at this. Olivia noticed and tried to amend her statement.

"And...um...elegant woman? I'm neither." She said quickly. Kathy went back to chopping the carrots, so Olivia assumed that it was good enough.

Kathleen sort of laughed as she turned to leave the kitchen. Lizzie then once again began dragging Elliot and Olivia around. She led them into the living room and went off to do her own thing.

"Nice save." Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"I feel like an idiot." She commented.

"It wasn't_ that_ bad. And you fixed it...sort of" He let out a short laugh.

"Shut up!" Olivia half yelled and slapped Elliot on the arm. This got everyone's attention.

"Um...your father is making fun of me." Olivia told the Stabler children.

"That's not nice." Lizzie informed him, with her hands on her hips as she eyed him. "Apologize, Daddy."

"You're right, I'm sorry Liv." He said.

"That's alright." Olivia told him with a wide smile.

"Stop trying to get me in trouble." Elliot whispered.

Olivia just laughed quietly before going to find a seat on the floor next to Lizzie.

"You know we have a couch, right?" Elliot questioned.

Lizzie and Olivia both looked up at him from the board game they were attempting to play. Olivia grunted and turned back to the game. Lizzie looked at him like he was insane. Dickie didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Can't play a game up there, Dad." Liz reminded him.

"Right. Gotcha." He said as he sat on the couch and watched them.

They looked content. His kids loved Olivia. Elliot was pretty sure she loved them back. It made him happy to see his kids enjoying themselves. Olivia laughed at something Dickie had said to her. It was one of those loud, meaningful, purely Olivia laughs. _'God, she's beautiful when she laughs.' _He thought to himself. _'I mean...Oh, hell. No one can hear me.'_

"El? You ok?" Olivia asked. She had looked up at him only to find him staring at her.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You looked a little lost there for a minute." She said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied with a hint of a smile.

"Dad, you wanna play?" Dickie offered.

Elliot nodded his head and moved to sit on the floor, between his twins.

_**It wasn't actually supposed to end there. I have to go do some stuff though. I'll post more as soon as possible. I promise.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Everything is starting to settle down around here. I can only hope it will all be sorted out by the end of the week. Of course...I'll have to start writing during the day. I'll be taking calls all night. I wonder if I'll get days off. Anyway, enjoy. Not much fun in this one, but I'm working on it. I won't let you down.**_

They all sat down to eat together. Olivia sat with the twins on either side of her. Even the younger children could feel the tension between their mother and their father's partner. They did their best to make it more comfortable.

"Did you shoot anyone at work today, Dad?" Dickie asked.

"No." Elliot answered, taking a bite of the food that sat in front of him.

"Oh...I just lost interest."

"I never had interest." Lizzie announced.

"I have to admit I was mildly interested." Kathleen interjected.

"Well, I didn't shoot anyone."

"How about you, Liv?" Dickie asked.

"Um, no. Not today." She told him.

"That means you have before. Was it awesome?" He wondered.

"Dickie!" Kathy scolded.

"No. It wasn't. It was horrible and I hope it never has to happen again." Olivia answered Dickie's question.

There was an awkward pause. "I learned about the female anatomy today. I've never heard someone say the word 'vagina' so many times in my life." Kathleen said, looking up from her plate.

Everyone else remained silent. Suddenly Olivia began laughing. Kathleen smiled in her direction.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said through her laughter. She calmed down soon after and resumed eating in the awkward silence.

* * *

After dinner the kids had begged Olivia to stay and watch a movie. She eventually agreed and sat on the couch with Lizzie between her and Elliot.

"What are we watching?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Kathleen grinned.

"No!" Elliot yelled.

"Yes. If you're worried about the twins...they've already seen it. Three times." She said as she pushed the tape into the VCR.

Elliot looked at his two youngest children. They smiled back.

"Whatever." Elliot conceded.

* * *

They all sat and watched the movie in pleasant silence. After it had been playing for a while everyone yelled in unison.

"Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" This made everyone laugh.

Even Kathy found it amusing. She was sitting in the corner of the couch next to Elliot. _'This isn't so bad...'_She mused.

After the movie they sat around talking about everything and nothing. It was nice. Olivia had missed spending time with Elliot's kids. They were smart and cute, a little crazy, and just amazing. _'Like Elliot.' _She thought. Olivia smiled down at them. Just then she realized something.

"Oh God, it's late. I better get going." She said looking over at the clock. She was half way to the door when she heard Elliot speak.

"Uh, Liv? Forgetting something?"

"Like?" She asked.

"Like...The fact that I drove you here." He supplied helpfully.

"Right. Wanna give me a ride back then?" She gestured to the door.

"Sure, just let me get my keys."

"NOOO!" Olivia and Elliot turned quickly to see what was wrong.

"Liz? Are you ok?" Elliot asked kneeling down at her side.

"No. I want Olivia to stay the night. Please?" Asked a wide eyed Elizabeth.

"You'd have to ask Liv." He gave his daughter a gentle push in Olivia's direction.

"Please Olivia?"

"I don't know sweetie. I think that might be a bad idea." Olivia replied, looking up at Elliot and Kathy.

"Don't be ridiculous. Please, stay." Kathy said, though she didn't like the idea at all.

"I don't have anything to sleep in and I really don-"

"Please?!?!?!" Lizzie asked again.

"...I guess so." Olivia said. Who could say no to all that cuteness? It's impossible.

"Then it's settled. Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet on the right." Kathy said, motioning towards the hall.

"Yay!" screamed the little ones. Kathleen let out a sound of joy that was slightly less enthusiastic, but happy nonetheless.

"Ok, ok. Settle down, it's time for bed." Kathy told her children.

They all groaned and headed for the stairs, waving good night to the adults.

"I guess I'll just..." Olivia trailed off as she pointed and walked towards the hallway.

Elliot made his way up stairs, followed by Kathy. A few moments went by, then Elliot reappeared.

"Here." He said, thrusting some clothing into her arms.

She held them up and examined them.

"What? You want me to do your laundry?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"No. They're for you to sleep in. Put them on. The bathroom is just down that way." Elliot pointed further down the hall.

"Oh. Right. Ok." She handed him the blanket and pillow. "Could you set these on the couch for me?"

Elliot nodded and Olivia turned to walk away.

"Liv?"

"Huh?" She turned back around.

"Sorry about the tonight. I know it was awkward and uncomfortable." He told her.

"It wasn't so bad. I promise." She said. She then turned again and padded to the bathroom.

Elliot set her pillow and blanket on the couch and proceeded to arrange her sleeping area. By the time he finished Olivia was just coming out of the bathroom.

"You didn't have to do that, El. I could have managed, you know?"

"Eh, I just felt like it. Good night, Liv."

"Night, El." With that Elliot went back upstairs and Olivia went to the couch.

* * *

Just knowing that Olivia was downstairs, asleep, on his couch, kept Elliot awake all night. It was a foreign concept. He could get up and watch her sleep if he really wanted to. That sounded like a bad idea, even in his own head. If she were to wake up to him standing there, he was sure it would give her the creeps. Olivia Benson. The closest thing to perfection he'd ever seen.

Elliot shook his head. He tried to think of something else. Anything that would calm his restless mind. Another half hour went by and he still couldn't sleep. Finally, Elliot decided he could use some water. He got up slowly, being careful not to wake his sleeping wife, and tip toed down the stairs.

Once he successfully made it to the bottom of the stairs without waking anyone else in the house he silently congratulated himself. Then he went on in the direction of the kitchen. He halted his approach when he noticed the light was on.

"Liv?" He asked, taking another step toward the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder. She wasn't on the couch. Elliot poked his head through the kitchen door. Seeing that it was indeed Olivia, he entered.

"Liv? Are you alright?" He asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine." She whispered, turning on the bar stool, that sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why are you whispering?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." She said in her regular voice. "Worried about waking people I guess."

"What are you doing?"

Olivia raised a glass of water off the counter. "Water." She told him.

"Oh, me too." He said as he reached in the cupboard for a glass.

"Couldn't sleep?" Olivia asked.

"No. You?"

"I woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"You could say that..." she took a sip of her water. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know." Elliot lied. He filled his glass with tap water.

"That must suck."

"It happens." He drank the entire glass of water without stopping for air, then filled his glass again.

"Thirsty?" She laughed lightly.

"A little. What was your dream about?" He asked, taking a much smaller drink this time.

"Nothing. It's not important. I'm gonna head back to bed...couch."

Elliot laughed a little at this. "Night."

"G'night, El."

_**Yup. I have a feeling you're going to be loving me very, very soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was having troubles. I think I'm good now though. Lets find out, shall we?**_

"I know! I'm sorry. I've been working my Goddamn ass off, Kathy!" Elliot yelled into the phone.

The whole team had been working nonstop, for two days. The case had finally been closed and everyone was free to go. Kathy was angry and refused to listen to Elliot's explanation for not being home.

"Don't take that tone with me, Elliot. I won't put up with it." Kathy scolded.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child! I'm not one of the kids. I have a job to do! Sometimes it takes all night. We've been through this a million times!"

"Don't even bother coming home tonight, Elliot." He heard a click on the other end. She had hung up on him.

Elliot looked up to see John, Fin, and Olivia all staring at him.

"What?" He asked, his anger apparent.

"Nothing." Munch and Fin said simultaneously.

"El...You alright?" Olivia asked.

Elliot took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm fine. How 'bout a drink, huh?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright."

"Eh." They all three followed Elliot out of the squad room.

* * *

Hours later, Fin was the first to leave. Munch decided to hit the sack, soon after. Olivia and Elliot stayed a bit longer. There was no talking. 

"I think I'm gonna get out of here." Elliot said, standing from the bar stool.

"I'll drive you." Olivia offered.

"No. I'll be fine."

"I'm driving, Loser." She told him and gave him a slight shove.

He didn't reply, just got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Olivia got into the driver's side and started the engine.

About two and a half minutes had gone by when Elliot spoke up.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm taking you home, Smart one." She smiled at him.

"I'm, uh, not going home tonight. If you could just drop me off at the station...that'd be great." He said while looking out the window.

"Why? Aren't you in trouble or something? Shouldn't you go home, you know, before you get in more trouble?" Olivia inquired with a furrowed brow.

"I'm not in trouble, Liv. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. She can't ground me or anything..." Elliot replied, sounding more harsh than intended.

"Right, but don't think I forgot the question. Why aren't you going home?"

"...She said not to bother coming home tonight." He reluctantly told her.

"Oh..you could stay at my place. For tonight. If you wanted." She suggested.

"...Why are you so great?" Elliot asked a little more playfully, now.

"I was born that way." She grinned.

With that Olivia turn the vehicle in the direction of her apartment. She would never understand Kathy. Throwing him out for not coming home. How does that make sense? Elliot was an amazing guy. Sure, he broke the rules from time to time, but it was all for the greater good. '_How can Kathy not see him the way I do?' _Olivia wondered.

* * *

They were both laughing as they entered Olivia's apartment. She tossed her keys onto the counter and headed straight for the bathroom. 

"Make yourself at home. I gotta pee." She told him.

"Thanks. I needed that image in my head."

"Your welcome. More where that came from." She laughed as she shut the door.

"No, that's alright. I'd rather not know anymore than I have to." Elliot yelled, so she could hear him through the door.

"A few months ago, I had this HUGE grow-"

"LIV! Shut up!" Elliot yelled across the apartment.

"I'm only kidding. I've never had a growth of any kind." She spoke louder, so he could hear her over the running water.

After washing her hands, Olivia made her way back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"So, Do you need anything? Food? Drink?" She asked.

"No. I'm good." Elliot replied.

"Well, entertain me."

"I'm the guest. You're supposed to entertain me."

"Um...no." Olivia smiled and got up from the couch. "Movie?"

"Sure." he said.

"What do you want to watch?" Olivia asked as she leaned over to get a closer look.

There was silence.

"El?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hmm?" Elliot asked, shaking his head from it's previous thoughts.

"Elliot. Were you just looking at my ass?"

"No."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't."

"Were too." Olivia laughed.

"I was not. Even if I had been, which I wasn't, you couldn't prove it." Elliot said, laughing as well.

"I don't have to prove a damn thing. You look at asses, you ass looker." She was in hysterics now.

"Ass looker?" he asked.

"Yes...there's no better term for it."

"I applaud your stupid name calling."

"I'm a fantasical name caller." Olivia grinned.

"Fantasical? That's not a word." Elliot told her.

"Yes it is. It means fantastic, only better." She continued laughing.

"No. It means you don't know English."

"This from the man that called me 'SpazzmicMcTarded.'?"

"Point taken."

"Thank you. Back to finding a movie." Olivia turned then. "And no looking at my ass."

"I was never looking at your ass. Besides, just try to control where my eyes roam." Elliot challenged.

"I Am Sam?" Olivia asked, ignoring Elliot's words.

"Um, no you're not."

Olivia laughed at him. "I Am Sam?" She asked again, waving the DVD in front of Elliot's face.

"Oh. Sure..." She laughed at him again.

_'He's so cute. Thank you, Kathy.' _

"What?" Elliot spoke up.

"What?" Olivia turned around to look at him, after putting the DVD in.

"Thank you, Kathy?"

_'Shit' _"Yeah. I just meant...you know, I'm just glad we get to hang out."

Pause.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line." Olivia said, looking down at her hands.

"No. It's alright. I'm glad we get to hang out too."

"Are you sure? You're not mad? I'd understand if you wanted to leave." Olivia said.

"I'm not mad and I don't want to leave. It's fine. You're acting like you just committed the ultimate sin." Elliot smiled.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'd be acting very different if I had just committed the ultimate sin. Trust me." She said, raising the remote and pressing play.

* * *

The movie had ended quite some time ago, along with the fun of popcorn and shots. Now Olivia sat on the couch cross legged, with Elliot on the floor near by. 

"Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

She ran over to her stereo and turned the volume up. Elliot looked on in amusement.

"Cool your jets, Liv."

"I'd like to see you make me." With that Olivia jumped up on the couch and began singing, loudly.

"Hey! You're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all ni-"

"You're gonna wake the neighbors." Elliot yelled over her singing.

"They're my neighbors. I'll do with them what I please." She told him as she continued jumping up and down on the couch.

"I think you've had a little too much. Maybe those shots were a bad idea."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elliot. I'm not drunk." She said as she plopped herself down on the couch once again.

"You act like this every night?"

"Well, no. But I can have fun sometimes, right?"

"Of course you can. Please, proceed." He said, gesturing towards her.

"Nah, you killed the mood. Party pooper."

"I am _not _a party pooper."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so."

"Rawr!" She growled, right before pouncing on him.

"Ah! What the hell? Liv! Get off!" Elliot yelled, trying to escape her grasp.

"This is war, Stabler!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, wincing as she got an ankle lock on him.

"..Stop being a party pooper, Elliot. We're wrestling. Professional style."

"Why?"

"Because I want to, and it looks to me like you have no say in the matter."

"You're SO drunk." He accused as he tried to get her off of his leg.

"That may very well be, but I'm still kicking your ass."

"Ow!" Elliot shrieked. "Stop trying to kill me. It's rude." They both laughed a little at his comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt? Here, let me see if I can make it better." She said.

"OW! You did that on purpose! You're cheating!"

"I don't see a ref around here. Do you?" Olivia said, making a show of looking around.

"That's it. You're going down!"

"How incredibly cliché." She got out just before he attacked.

"Ah-Ha!" Elliot exclaimed with great joy.

Olivia grunted as she tried to wiggle free. He was too strong.

"El?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Could you let go now? Please?" She said, using her 'cute face.'

"No. That's not working this time." Elliot told her as he flipped her over, so she was lying on her back.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked, out of breath.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, trying to breathe properly.

Olivia reached up, grabbing the back of his head, and brought his lips crashing down on her own. They continued kissing for several minutes before breaking for air. Elliot started on a path down her neck. Each little kiss was driving Olivia crazy.

"El?"

Elliot smiled. "I win."

"What?"

"That's gotta be a three count, by now. And, well..." Elliot trailed off as he began kissing down her neck once again.

Olivia smiled looking down at him once he reached the top of her breasts.

"Couch? Bedroom?"

"Busy." He mumbled.

"Bedroom." Olivia stated.

She pushed Elliot's shoulders back and stood up, he followed. They continued kissing and licking and sucking at each other as they made their way to her bedroom. Along the way they hit the wall at least twice. Eventually, they made it inside the room and Elliot kicked the door closed.

"Mm, Liv." Elliot moaned into her mouth as he slid his hands up her sides, taking her shirt with.

"Elliot!" She gasped when she felt his big hand cupping her breasts, through her bra.

Elliot smiled and maneuvered Olivia towards her bed. He pulled her shirt completely off, before pushing her back on the bed. Elliot then climbed on top of her and began kissing her again.

Olivia reached up to the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them. She quickly grew impatient and ripped his shirt open to reveal his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Little anxious?" Elliot let out a breathy laugh.

"Shut up." She commanded as she went about trying to memorize every inch of flesh she could get her hands on.

Elliot supported his weight with one arm while he worked on undoing her pants with the other. Once they were undone, he knelt at the end of the bed and gently pulled her pants from her body. She helped him by raising her hips to make the task easier.

After freeing her of her pants he stood up and removed the rest of his own clothing. Olivia did the same. Fully naked, Elliot stood there looking down at her. She wasn't sure if he was having second thoughts, but she really hoped that if that was going to happen he would have done it before he'd seen her without any clothing. And vise versa.

When he slowly climbed back onto the bed, with her, she released the breath she'd been holding.

"You alright, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Fine. Don't worry about it." She told him, pulling him up to her level.

"You're sure? This is the last chance you're going to get to say no, before it's too late."

"I'm sure." Olivia caressed the side of his face, looking into his eyes.

Elliot nodded and continued to look into her eyes as he shifted his weight. He placed his knee between hers and pushed her right leg aside. Then he did the same with the other. He knelt between her legs and wrapped his hands around the underside of her knees, pulling her towards his waiting erection.

Olivia couldn't believe this was about to happen. She had wanted him for so long and now he was here. With her. The anticipation was killing her. She felt him at her entrance and nearly came, right then.

"Elliot." She moaned as he entered her body.

It was the most incredible feeling. She wondered why Kathy was such a bitch, if she was getting this kind of treatment on a regular basis. Then she decided thinking about Kathy right then wasn't such a good idea. Guilt reasons.

Elliot moved gently inside her for a few moments, before picking up the pace a little. Olivia began to move with him, wrapping her legs around him. Every moan and groan that escaped her lips were like music to his ears.

It wasn't long until he was pounding into her body at a feverishly fast pace. He couldn't get enough and she wasn't complaining. They could feel their orgasms building. Climbing higher. Higher. Higher, until finally, mercifully they fell over the edge together. Panting and sweating.

"That was..." Elliot trailed off, trying to think of the right word. Still breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah." Olivia agreed.

She turned on her side to look at him. He turned so he was in the same position.

"I..." Olivia started, but thought better of it.

Elliot just nodded and motioned for her to come closer. She did and he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his breathing, as he stroked her hair. It wasn't long before Elliot fell asleep, but Olivia was wide awake the entire night. Everything that had happened that evening weighing down on her.

_**Wasn't that lovely? Eh, I figured you got tired of waiting so I did a quicky. LOL. No pun intended. So? Wasn't too bad, right? What say you? Don't be too harsh. I'm cute and small. Like an animal of some kind. Maybe a monkey, but a really little one. With big cute goo-goo eyes. You wanna love me now. I can feel it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You better like it. That's all I have to say about that.**_

You'd think that after a full night of lying there, thinking, she would have come up with something a little more helpful. Instead she was faced with the fact that if there was indeed a Hell, she was certainly headed in that direction. She had to be. You can't sleep with your married best friend and get through those pearly gates. _No chance in Hell. _That thought made her laugh a little.

"What's so funny." Elliot asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to Hell." Olivia answered.

"Somehow, I don't find that amusing." He replied.

"It's funnier than you know."

"Obviously."

Elliot pulled Olivia closer. She wasn't sure it was the greatest of ideas, but she also wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the moment, so she allowed it. It felt good. It felt warm. She decided she liked being close to him. Sex or no, close was good.

"So..?" Elliot asked after a long pause.

"So what?"

"So, what now?"

"I suppose we get out of bed, get dressed, maybe eat a little something, and get on with our lives. Pretend this never happened."

"Liv-"

"I won't tell Kathy. I would never tell Kathy."

"I'm not..well, I am a little worried about that, but I don't want to pretend this never happened." Elliot said, looking down at her.

"Too bad, because that's what has to happen." She told him as she pulled herself out of his arms.

"You're bossy."

"I thought you already knew that." Olivia smirked at him while throwing on some clothes.

"Fine. You pretend it never happened. I'll know that it did." Elliot said as he too got up and put some clothes on.

"El, come on. I'll know it happened too. I'll just...pretend it didn't. That way everybody wins."

"I don't win." Elliot said, turning to her after pulling his shirt down.

"Really? I thought you won pretty big last night." She joked.

Elliot smiled and followed Olivia out of her room.

"True. But-"

"We're best friends, Elliot. We shouldn't have done that, but we did anyway, and now we are pretending we didn't." Olivia said sternly.

"Make believe is for children, Olivia"

"Coffee?" Olivia asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Coffee sounded fan-fucking-tastic. He'd need coffee, to get him through the day he was about to have. Knowing her, it would take all day to convince her that pretending they didn't sleep together was a bad idea. He'd also have to tell Kathy. What kind of man would he be if he didn't? A liar and a cheat. Perfect. So he nodded in agreement.

Olivia set about making their coffee. Wondering about her kitchen in that same cute manner she always did. _Cute?_ _Wondering about the kitchen is now...cute?_

"It happened. And I'm telling Kathy."

"Elliot!" Olivia slammed a cupboard shut and spun around to face him. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard. You can't do that. She already hates me. She's already mad at you. That idea...sucks."

"I'm telling her anyway. She can hate you and be mad at me all she wants. I'm not going to lie to her. Not telling her is the same as lying." Elliot informed her.

"You won't even lie to your wife for you best friend? What kind of friend are you?" Olivia whined.

Elliot chuckled a bit at that.

"The kind you sleep with?"

"I guess that makes you one of a kind." Olivia smiled and poured hem each a cup of coffee.

_**You like it. Say you like it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry. Fire, death, Christmas, pregnant women, and reading kept me away…**_

Elliot and Olivia had argued the entire day. Elliot was still dead set on telling Kathy what had happened. Olivia was still firmly against it.

"She's going to kill me, I know it." Olivia grumbled.

"Really? Because I was under the impression that you could kick her ass, any day."

"Don't throw my words back in my face. I'll hate you." She threatened, getting up from her desk to get her second cup of coffee, since arriving at the station house.

"No you won't." Elliot said confidently.

* * *

Elliot went home that night, to tell his wife what he had done. He took his coat off and flung it over a nearby chair. She was already asleep when he got there. She woke up when he turned on the bedroom light.

"Elliot…" Kathy sat up and looked at him with a slight glare.

"Kath, we need to talk." Elliot sat down on the end of the bed, turned a bit to the right so he could look at her.

"I don't want to hear it Elliot." She told him as she pulled the covers up and lay back down.

"We really need to talk."

"We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep." She mumbled.

"No, we need to talk. Now." Elliot said.

He got up and walked to the head of the bed where he found that she had already fallen back asleep. _Screw it, _He thought to himself. He made his way back downstairs and grabbed his coat on the way out.

* * *

Olivia's light was still on. She didn't sleep much. He knew it. Elliot used his key to get inside the apartment building. Once he made it to the right floor, he quickly found her door and knocked.

"Just a second!" He heard from beyond the door.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Olivia, in her Pj's.

"Cute look." He commented.

Olivia stepped back to allow him entrance. He gladly accepted the invitation. That's what he was there for after all.

"She kick you out again? Tell me you didn't tell her." Olivia pleaded as she closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I tried. She wouldn't listen." He shrugged.

"Ha! Wait.. Why are you here then?"

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Elliot replied, taking off his coat while stepping into her living room.

"You're always wanted. Just..It's odd." She told him.

Elliot tossed his coat onto the arm of the couch and plopped down with a huff.

"Didn't want to sleep next to her. It would feel wrong, some how." He explained.

"Interesting, considering it's probably more wrong to be here…" Olivia pointed out.

"Movie." Elliot demanded.

"What am I, your slave?" She asked, but went to pick one out anyway.

"Do my bidding!" He replied in a villainous voice.

Olivia laughed as she put a DVD into the player. She then made her way over to where Elliot was sitting and sat on the floor in front of him.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the movie, Olivia decided it was boring and turned it off. Elliot didn't agree at all.

"Hey! I was watching that." He protested.

"Not anymore." She replied, turning to face him. "Talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"Anything. Everything. Nothing." She suggested.

"Not in a talking mood." He said, slouching into the couch and closing his eyes.

"Really?" Olivia asked, as she rose to her knees, in front of him.

She gently placed her hands on his thighs and stroked them up and down, urging them apart.

Elliot eyes opened in shock. He looked down at her and smiled, letting his legs be pushed away from each other so that she could kneel between them.

"What are you in the mood for?" She finished, reaching up and undoing his pants.

After his pants were undone she stood and got up onto the couch, straddling him. Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly, as she went to work on his shirt. The kiss quickly grew harder and deeper. Soon Olivia could no longer make her fingers cooperate, her mind was so preoccupied.

Elliot, feeling rather proud that he had such an effect on her, took to exploring her body with his rough hands. First reaching underneath her shirt and finding her firm breasts. He grazed his thumb over her left nipple, loving the way it tightened in response. He did the same to the other and was rewarded with a small moan.

Olivia began rocking her hips over his solid arousal, searching for her release. Elliot, never one to disappoint, removed his right hand from her shirt and let it travel down her stomach, to the waist band of her pants. He slid his hand down the front of her pants and beneath her panties. She jumped slightly when he found her clit and began rubbing, unyielding and deliberate.

He could feel how wet she was for him and it only served to intensify his arousal. She gasped when she suddenly felt his middle finger thrust into her. He moved his finger in and out, adding his index finger, while keeping his thump firmly against her clit.

They both began to feel the need for air and reluctantly broke their kiss. Olivia could feel his rigid member pressed against the inside of her thigh. The thought drove her closer to the edge. She pulled him back for another long lasting kiss, as she rode his hand a little faster. Harder. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name as her orgasm washed over her. She slumped against his hard body for a moment to gather her bearings.

Confusion over took his face the moment she removed herself from his lap. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him off the couch, and in the direction of her bedroom. The confusion was replaced by a gleam in his eye and a smile of anticipation.

_**You better freaking like it…I'm sleep deprived and grumpy and Philip died.**_

_**I miss him. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I can't sleep. I hate it when that happens. I was sitting up in bed thinking of the stupidest things. Like why three of the posters on my wall are closer together than the rest. Sleep deprivation will do that to you. My alarm was set to go off in four hours. Figured I might as well just get up..._**

Almost a month later, Kathy still knew nothing of what had taken place between her husband and his partner. Elliot had repeatedly tried to tell her, but something always came up, or she just wouldn't listen. Enough was enough. She had to know, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of telling her.

Olivia insisted that it was a bad idea, but the guilt was eating away at him. He loved her, but he had to be honest with his wife. Loved like a friend. _Yeah..._

Distracted by that thought, Elliot didn't realize he had made it home until he was already inside. He noticed the kitchen light on, and heard the familiar sounds of dishes being put into cupboards. On the way to talk to his wife, Elliot didn't actually think of anything to say.

"I slept with Olivia." He blurted.

It was blunt, to the point. Not what he was expecting to come out of his mouth. Kathy turned around to face him when she heard his voice. He saw the moment that the words he spoke registered in her mind.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Are you angry? Because if you are then...you probably heard me right." He had a death wish.

"You slept with her? When? When you say 'slept,' you mean that she was in the same room, asleep, right?"

Elliot shook his head. "About a month ago."

Kathy looked like she was about to blow a gasket. That worried him. He knew it wouldn't go well, and he was only making things worse with his nonchalant attitude. If you applied heavy doses of sarcasm to the sentence, Elliot Stabler was a genius.

"You had _sex _with that_ slut_!?" She yelled, pointing a finger in the direction of the door, as if Olivia was standing there.

"Kath, maybe you should sit down."

"What?"

"Sit?" He pointed to a nearby chair.

"Sit? That's your answer? No, Elliot! How could you do that to me?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't planned. Not the first time." Elliot frantically told her.

"The _first_ time?" Kathy half whispered, half hissed.

Elliot cringed when he realized what he'd said.

"How many time did you fuck her, Elliot? How many times?!"

"Keep your voice down. You're going to wake the kids." He whispered.

"What's the matter Elliot? Don't want our children to know you've been fucking that tramp? How many time?"

"Kathy-"

"Get out." she was red with anger. "GET OUT!" She yelled when he didn't move.

Elliot left, not wanting to wake his children with all the yelling. He slept at the precinct that night, wanting to be alone. He jerked awake every few hours, from dreams of the conversation that had taken place earlier that night. He felt a bit like a screw up. What kind of father cheats on the mother of his children? Even if he is miserable.

_**Kathy knows! Gasp What ever will they do? Hahaha. Sarcasm totally runs in my family.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Will got out of jail. He and Morgan are getting a marriage license, as we speak. Or...I type. Same thing.The baby is a girl. Her name is either going to be Kristen Virginia Reynolds or Virginia Kristen Reynolds. They might change their minds later, they still have a while til the baby is born. But...Virginia is after Will's Mother. Kristen is Morgan's middle name. And the baby is going to have Will's last name._**

"Morning, Elliot." Olivia greeted with a smile, shuffling over to her desk and plopping her bag down.

When Elliot didn't answer, Olivia turned around to see him staring off into space. He looked to be lost in thought.He was cute when he was thinking.

"El?" Olivia asked, walking around their desks to lean against his.

"Oh, Morning." Elliot said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"I told her, last night." He replied.

Olivia looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his face for the moment.

"Why?" She looked back up.

"She's my wife. I couldn't just keep it from her."

"Yeah, well...She's your wife. You shouldn't have been cheating on her either. But you did." Olivia countered.

"Don't make this my fault. You were there too. The blame is just as much yours as it is mine." Elliot was started to get angry.

"I'm not blaming you. It's just that...if you had to pick a time to be a good husband, why does it have to be now? Why wasn't it then?" She asked calmly.

"Olivia.." He said in a warning tone.

"Let's just get to work, huh?" She pushed herself off of his desk and went back to her own.

"I'm sorry. Kathy didn't take it well. I'm a little stressed." Elliot apologized.

"What did you expect, Elliot?" Olivia laughed.

"I think I was expecting a lot worse. Thought she was going to kill me. Now I'm paranoid that she's going to jump out from around every corner. Ya know?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would be too. In fact, should I be worried?" She turned around in a circle, looking for something or someone. "She's not going to...poison me or...spit acid at me or anything, right?"

Elliot laughed. Olivia could always make him feel better.

"If she's planning on killing us, she'll go for me first. That should give you a heads up." He said.

"Note to self: If Elliot dies, witness protection program it is." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled at her and turned back to his paperwork. He felt better already.

_**I think I'm going to write more later. Most likely. I've got nothing going on. Oh, scratch that. I have a celebration to be at. If I write more, I'll post it after said celebration. I'll write it during the "celebration," that way all I have to do is type it up. So, if nothing comes up, it'll be up by like...midnight or something...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: This is the easiest one to write. I think it's because I'm sarcastic and rude and I'm totally just making them go with it. They have no choice in the matter. They have to do my bidding. This must be what it's like to be king. _**

Olivia rolled over in her bed for the thousandth time that night. Sleep wasn't being her best friend at the moment. It had turned it's back on her and was completely ignoring her pleas for help. So the next best thing would be to call her real best friend, would it not? Maybe it was the first best thing. _Two can play at that game, Mr. Sandman. _Yeah, she was definitely tired.

She searched for her cell phone in the dark, feeling around her nightstand. Finally finding it, she sat up and hit the button that made it light up. _What a lovely little button. _She dialed Elliot's number and waited for him to answer. She didn't have to wait very long.

"Stabler." He sounded groggy.

"Sex." She demanded into the phone.

"Munch?" Elliot asked, sounding completely serious.

"I don't even wanna know." She told him.

"What's up, Liv?" He laughed tiredly, while sitting up in bed.

"Nothing. Come over. Now." She said.

"Now? It's almost two-thirty." He informed her, as if she didn't already know.

"I know. I really need you to come over." He could hear the pout in her voice.

"What'll you give me?" Elliot asked, already getting up.

"What do you mean what will I give you? Sex. Isn't that enough? Sex, Man!"

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe you should order some pizza and break out the beer. Ya know, _really_ motivate me." He replied, grinning at his words.

"No. Just what are you implying? I'm not getting you pizza or beer. How are you supposed to put out if you're distracted by food? And sex is all the motivation you need. Get over here." She hung up and climbed out of bed.

She flicked on the light and went in search of her best lingerie. Elliot deserved it, after all. Shut shoved things about in her top dresser drawer until she found what she was looking for. _Ah, the wonders of a push-up. _

_**I think maybe this just counts as the second half of the other chapter. My sister totally has a different last name now. It's freaking me out a little bit. I already hardly thought of her as my sister, now she doesn't even have the same last name. One less tie I have to her. I'm so happy for her though. We're gonna party tomorrow, like there's no...manana.** _


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I realize it's late, but I had a last minute interview and I'm going to have to move and UGH! To make up for it, it's longer than the rest. Also, Jordan and I have decided that we're the Kings of Pimpage. He's not entirely sure what that is, but I know, and that's what counts. I just wanna be King of everything. Princess never even crosses my mind._**

**_-fluteskickbrass. This chapter is for you. Hope it's more to your liking than the last one. It has the EO sex, so of course it is. _**

As she went about getting ready for Elliot's arrival, Olivia hummed to herself. It had been over a month since she had been with him. Too long if you asked her.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._ _Give him two lips, like roses and clover. Then tell him that his lonesome night are over..._

She was almost giddy, prancing around her bedroom, in her underwear.Ten minutes later, she was ready and waiting for him. She sat down on her couch and stared at the blank screen of her television. _Elliot, Oh Elliot. Where for art thou, Elliot? Jesus Christ, I've gone completely insane. It's the lack of being laid. That's all. _She assured herself.

She heard a knock on her door and hurried over and looked though the peephole, to make sure it was Elliot. She saw him standing there, looking as good as ever, and opened the door.

Elliot stood, pleasantly surprised to see her in very short robe. He couldn't see what was under it, if indeed there was anything under it, but he appreciated the view nonetheless.

"You often answer the door dressed like that?" Elliot inquired as he entered her apartment.

"Mmm, only when I want something from the person on the other side." She answered, following him to her living room.

"Yeah? What is it that you want?" He grinned.

"A whole lot of you, naked. In my bed. Now." She said, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back against the closest wall.

"I can handle that." He said, before allowing her to pull him down into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"We'll see." She replied when they broke the kiss.

Olivia grabbed Elliot by the hand and lead him in the direction of her bedroom. He couldn't wait to get her completely naked, beneath him. On top of him. Bent over in front of him. Any and all would work for him. He looked her up and down as he followed close behind. _Thank you, God._

As soon as they entered her bedroom, Olivia attacked his lips once again. Elliot pulled back and trailed soft kissed across her jaw line and down her neck. She let out a small moan and ran her fingers through his hair. She tilted her head to the side, just slightly, to allow him more room. It felt so good.

He ran his hands down her sides and over her hips, to her backside, caressing it lovingly. With the firm grip he had on her butt, he pulled her closer, rubbing his erection against her. He smirked when he heard the tiniest whimper escape her lips.

She was sure she was in heaven. Nothing could be better than this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips again. Then she moved to undo his shirt. _Goddamn buttons. _She though as she fumbled with each and every one.

Elliot brought his hands up to the sash of her robe and set about untying it. He was glad to find that it took almost no effort on his part. He pushed the robe off of her shoulders, letting it fall, to pool around her feet. Or foot, as one of them was no longer touching the floor, but hiked up onto his hip.

Olivia had long since given up on the buttons and decided that the important thing was to get his pants off. She was struggling with the buckle of his belt. He felt it was time he stepped in and helped her out a bit. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it, dropping it to meet her robe at their feet. She put her foot back down to the floor as he helped her with his belt. She was happy to have his assistance in his undressing. It made things much easier.

When Elliot's pants hit the floor, he immediately placed his hands on her hips and moved them closer to the bed. Olivia felt the back of her lower thighs touch the mattress and allowed herself to be pushed back, onto the bed. He crawled over her, onto the bed as well, kissing her body periodically as he traveled upwards.

_God, I could die now, and my life would be complete. No, wait until after the sex. Sex first. Die later. _Olivia thought to herself, watching him. He was taking his time. She didn't mind. It was nice.

"Elliot." She groaned when he reached her chest and placed light kisses across the top of her lacy bra. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and caressed them, all the way down to his biceps and then to the back of his neck. Elliot purred a little, snuggling into her breasts, thoroughly enjoying her touch. After a moment, he looked up to meet her eyes, and he had to kiss her then.

While continuing their kisses and light touches, Elliot lifted the upper half of Olivia's body off of the bed, reached around and unhooked her bra. He gently placed her back down and pulled the cloth from her chest. Tossing it off to the left somewhere, he kissed his way back down her neck.

Olivia gasped when she felt his mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking at her sensitive nipples, alternating between them. She held his head in place and bucked her hips up towards his. Elliot's answering thrust left her gasping for air.

"Elliot, please."

"Shh." He shushed her, placing the tip of his index finger against her lips.

She kissed it lightly and smiled a bit. Elliot trailed his tongue down her stomach, dipping it into her bellybutton and swirling it around, before continuing down to the waist band of her panties. He slipped a finger under, on each side, and dragged them down. He tossed them off the end of the bed, going back to his waiting bedmate. He ran his hands up her calves, then her thighs, parting them to give himself access.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and placed a soft, lingering kiss to her clit. He smiled at the low sound that escaped her lips, and kissed her again for good measure. Slowly, he let his right index finger enter her. She was wet beyond belief. His tongue darted out to taste her clit, before fastening his lips to it as well. Olivia did her best to control her breathing, but was finding it increasingly difficult. She could feel herself getting close.

Her eyes started to water as she tried to control her breathing, but still couldn't keep the gasps and moans at bay.

"Elliot." She whimpered and lifted his head.

"You aright?" He asked, confused as to why she had stopped him.

"I'm good." She nodded, panting. "Come here." She beckoned.

Elliot did as he was told and slid up her body. He was so sexy. He left a kiss on her collar bone, and several going up her neck, until he reached her lips. So suckable, biteable, perfect. He braced himself, with a hand on each side of her head, as he captured those perfect lips in a heated kiss.

Olivia moaned and blindly reached for his boxers. She needed them off. Now. Realizing what she was doing, he pulled back and rid himself of the garment. She was ready, he could tell, and he contemplated making her wait a bit longer, but in the end decided against it. After all, the longer he made her wait, the longer he had to wait.

He positioned himself between her legs and waited until she was looking at him, before plunging into her wet folds. Olivia gasped again and he paused for a moment, making sure she was alright. Of course she was. Elliot Stabler was inside her. How could she not be? _He's a God! _She thought as he began to move in and out of her. She didn't think it could get any better than this. She knew it couldn't.

"Faster." She commanded, and he complied.

"Guh, Liv." He groaned in the back of his throat. He could already feel his climax building.

Olivia used all her strength to flip them over, so that she was on top, never breaking their connection. She rode him as hard as she could, him meeting her, thrust for thrust. She was gorgeous, moving above him, eyes closed, head throw back, hands braced on his chest. And Jesus, he might love her a little bit.

"Make me come, El." She half whispered, half moaned.

He couldn't deny such a request. Elliot let his hand move to where they were connected and stroked her clit a few times, until her breath caught in her throat and she shuddered with release. He followed soon after, taken over the edge by the look on her face as she came. _Beautiful._

* * *

Elliot awoke several hours later, limbs still tangled among hers. He smiled to himself. Olivia stirred, but didn't wake. He was glad. As much as he enjoyed her company and conversation, he enjoyed watching her sleep just as much. 

_**Sorry if it's shit, I only write when I can't sleep, or when I'm incredibly bored. I've been up all fucking night. It's 6:36 AM. Wonderful. I have to pee. And I should probably sleep. Maybe. Even though I'm not the slightest bit tired. It's odd... **_


End file.
